


I think of you

by Dragonphage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, completely innocent even for zevran's participation, the rose giving scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonphage/pseuds/Dragonphage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>presenting the rose to an unlikely recipent<br/>he didn't really know what he expected to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think of you

Alistair shuffles his feet and bites his lip, the fidgeting is as endearing as it is odd for a man of his height and build to be seen doing.

He presents a single red rose and holds it forward in gentle fingers.

 

Zevran stretches an index finger forward to touch the velvet petals as he goes on to stutter about how he found it in Lothering, a place Zevran himself had never had the pleasure of visiting.

”I, well I realize this is quite, quite awkward, I wouldn't really I mean flowers are probably not your..thing but I kept it and I thought I mean I think, I keep thinking of you so..well, here it is.”

A single solitary rose. Growing brave against the blight he had said.

Zevran eyes it as if it were a dagger, no he would've actually felt better were it a dagger, a rose he knows not what to do with but a dagger he can handle. Deflect, deflect, deflect.

”You know” Zevran starts, donning a leering grin ”there is always something so very, sensual, about the petals of a rose no? Something in their softness..” he hemphasizes by swirling his finger over the centre.

Alistair swallows audibly.

”Now shall we perhaps retire to your tent so I may show you these places, intimately? That is where you were ultimately going with this was it not?”

 

”NO!” shouts Alistair. ”Well, not right away I mean I don't, I'm not sure, I thought we could, I've never..”

”You've never?”

Zevran delights in his blushing dumbness and the pout of his worried lower lip as he hangs is head and shakes it gently.

”Ah, well then” he begins, taking a step backwards ”should you ever be ready and willing my friend, I will be here.”

 

A touch at his hand. The word friend echoes in Alistair's ears, wondering how he managed to get rejected and propositioned in the same sentence, the rose still held in his grasp.


End file.
